forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melceria
Melceria was a planet in the Outer Rim with a colonial government, the capital of which was called Belondine. The group was transported to Melceria in 14 BBY by their allies in the rebel faction right after escaping the Galactic Empire on Tovat. There they remained for an extended period of time, but managed to help a number of individuals. Some in the group, however, were not too happy about the arrangement. Jasmine Sunstryder had attended a medical school on Melceria in the city of Osiris, before joining the group. One of her old friends from Osiris, Rochelle Rourke, visited Jasmine after learning of her fame in the Belondine swoop circuit. It was on Melceria that the group met Hal Calder, Martin Bond (James Valkyrie), and Baddu. Group member Jin Odaya also befriended a smuggler named Desmond. Belondine Apartment The group stayed at an apartment complex in southern Belondine; which featuring four bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, a pantry, and full kitchen. Their full living expenses were fully paid by the Rebel Council. In the middle of the night, one evening, the group was awoken by commotion from the floor below; where a resident's affects were being ransacked by gangsters. They helped the H'drachi trader named Ch'urimin of M'hael clear out the burglars. As a reward he allowed the group to pick an item from his wares. The Colonnade The Colonnade was a social hotspot on Melceria wherein resided an extravagant casino, clubs, shops and shows; included was a cantina called The Annex. Sports Arena The Belondine Sports Area was a massive coliseum that hosted a number of events throughout the years. One of the leading patrons of the arena was a Quarren named Wasser. Several swoop racers competed with Jasmine Sunstryder in the annual Belondine Swoop Race Tourney; including, the swoop gang leader Nendo Quaax and the suave human Carth Sonter (a love interest of Jasmine). The Geonosian Njaa worked at the arena as a technician for the up-and-coming Mecha Wars event. Zabrak Enclave There was a small group of Zabrak immigrants that lived in an enclave west of Belondine. Several of them, including Tesh'ud, worked in the Melceria mine facility just outside of town. Teshu'd had a wife named Lila. Wildlife Monitoring Station There was a government-sponsored facility north of Belondine where scientists monitored the local populations of non-sentient species, called Gkka. During the group's arrival on Melceria, this facility placed bounties on a rapidly reproducing predator that had been introduced locally. Mercenary Kote D'Eppe was one hunter who collected on the bounties. Gavril later adopted a Gkka orphan as a pet. Map Conclusion Having stayed on Melceria for over three weeks, the group had grown restless. The rebel faction, having been greatly occupied elsewhere soon learned of all that had transpired on the planet, including the mysterious circumstances of their communications outpost. As a result, agent Breela Mae was sent to investigate, and she immediately put the group under house arrest for their own safety. Jasmine would not be restrained, however, and fled the apartment in order to participate in the next (and her last) race in the Belondine Swoop Tourney. During the race, Carth was thrown from his bike and substancially injured due to the actions of Nendo's thugs--all to prevent him from warning Jasmine of their plan to "deal" with group members (following an incident they caused between Guiric and the Wasser). Meanwhile, Breela's investigation had concluded that the group was no longer safe on the planet. Upon their removal to the spaceport, a conflict erupted: an agent of Imperial Intelligence, as well as Nendo and Cartel thugs ambushed the group. Fortunately, the heroes successfully repelled the attackers and immediately fled the planet. Their next stop: Esseles. Category:Locations Category:Planets & Moons